Of Pride and Prejudice
by saphire2moon
Summary: KyouyaxOC story! Kyouya may be OOC! Rated M! Summary: Kyouya’s in a bad mood this morning, and not even Tamaki can pull him out of his funk. Time to call in the big guns, Yuki! Can this feisty club co-manager pull Kyouya out of his bad mood or is she goin


Summary: Kyouya's in a bad mood this morning and not even Tamaki can pull him out of his funk. Time to call in the big guns, Yuki! Can this feisty club co-manager pull Kyouya out of his bad mood or is she going in over her head.

A.N: This is my idea that I thought about during my watching of Ouran High School Host Club. It is taking me more than enough courage to post this. Be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Let me just make it clear to people who assume.

Of Pride and Prejudice

Yuki sat at the base of the hotel dining room. She took another tentative sip of her tea and flipped the page of her book; Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorites. A loud crash could be heard from two stories up and she lifted her silver eyes up slightly. Sighing into her book she tried desperately to block out the noise. Even as she began to read once more, shouts and pitiful cries rang down the stairs. In an instant, Haruhi, Yuki's best friend, walked down the stairs still in her nightgown. Amused, Yuki placed the bookmark in her place and waved the shut book at the girl. "Is Tamaki pouting again? If not, then whatever they are doing had better stop or they'll wake up the other guests." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and took a seat opposite of Yuki. Haruhi took in the co-manager's appearance. Even in the early morning Yuki looked pretty, her clothes cleaned and pressed and her blonde hair shining in its proper bun. Haruhi on the other hand looked like she had been dragged out of bed. With a small sigh, Haruhi glanced up the elegant staircase.

"Tamaki is trying to get everybody up so we can go to the beach early." Yuki blinked before wincing. "Must be tough with the Shadow King and our little Honey-chan not being the best morning people." Haruhi nodded. Just then a screech came from up above them. The two host club girls looked up as the ceiling started pounding. In a haze, Yuki reached and sipped her tea once more before getting up and brushing off her white suit. "Well, that's my cue. See you for breakfast Haruhi."

"Yeah, see you later Yuki." Yuki grabbed her book in one hand and her tea in the other and headed to hell's gates.

She certainly wasn't expecting the mess that greeted her when she reached Honey-senpai's room. The door had been kicked in and two chairs were thrown into the nearby wall. Outside, with a stoic appearance as always, stood Mori-senpai. He looked slightly more serious then usual. She stood next to him to see the twins standing behind a couch as Tamaki tried to inch his way over to their cute little Honey. A small smile played on her lips at the sight. He looked so cute with his little Bun-Bun and a blanket covering his bunny pajamas. In a fit, Honey awoke and glared at Tamaki who instinctively hid with the twins behind the couch. He spied Yuki and turned quietly and motioned Yuki to come over. Deciding Honey would never hurt the main person who brought sweets, Yuki ventured over. Tamaki leaned in and looked directly in her eyes.

"It's worse in his room, last time we went in his mood and evil glare blew all of us out of the room." Yuki sweat-dropped at the image, but let it pass.

"I was wondering if you could get him up." Yuki thought twice about it. Even if she was the only one Kyouya openly talked to, he might not be willing to wake up just for her. But she agreed.

As she walked down the hall she read her book to keep her mind off going to see Kyouya. In truth he was one scary son of a bitch when he didn't want to wake up. Just as she had gotten to the door and went to knock, a soft "Come in," had her stopping. Lifting her eyes from her book she opened the beautiful door. The room was quiet the only sound coming from the ticking clock on the wall. The window shades had been drawn tightly shut and the room was empty except for the small black book and briefcase sitting on the coffee table. Yuki's eyes scanned to find Kyouya was indeed not out of bed. In fact he didn't even look to be alive.

Sighing lightly she walked up to the side of the bed and glanced down at him. His head was covered and his chest rose softly from under the thin white sheets. In truth, it looked more like just a lump n the bed that someone had forgotten to smooth out. Taking a deep breathe, Yuki nudged the lump softly. "It's time to wake up Kyouya, Tamaki-senpai wants to go to the beach early today and-"Before she could finish the sentence a head pooped up from the sheets and a tired and drowsy looking Shadow King glared at her.

"Go away." He warned and sent off his evil aura that sent a shiver up Yuki's spine. Determined not to flinch, Yuki stuck her feather soft hand in her white suit's pocket and pointed the edge of the book at the pissed off Kyouya. "No can do, my sleepy friend. I am on direct orders from the King. I am not to leave until you get up yourself or I convince you to get up. Either way, we're both screwed." He watched the book as she continuously jabbed it in his face. It was starting to tick him off, Yuki could see that much. "Go away," he said again, turning his bare-back at her. Yuki pulled up a chair from the side of the tables and sat next to the bed. Placing the book down, she had to find some way to convince him he needed to get up. It hit her then. Jumping up she ran out of the room, leaving a confused looked boy in her wake.

When she returned there was another book in her hand. Kyouya glanced out of the corner of his eye to see what she was doing but couldn't quite catch the title of said book. Then Yuki started to read.

"Kimberly didn't know what to think. Was he truly telling the truth? Did he really want her the way he said he would? Her mind raced as he cupped the back of her neck and lowered his lips to hers-"

Kyouya's mind went blank for a second, and then it exploded. She was reading a smut novel to him! Was she serious about this! It took him a minute to realize she was. He would have jumped up right then if he wasn't so damn proud. He kept his back to the beautiful co-manager of the Host Club and tried desperately to block out her voice. No good.

"Their tongues dueled for a dominance neither was sure they truly needed. Then his hands moved down lower. Kimberly gasped into the kiss as his skilled hands cupped her bottom and pulled her closer to his screaming hard-on-"

Kyouya fought the blush that was spreading into his cheeks. Damn he was losing this battle, but he would never give in. He was tired of Tamaki waking him up every morning since the beginning of the vacation. He breathed deeply.

"-she moaned as he parted her blouse and tweaked the tight rose nipples that lay at the tip of her beautiful creamy breasts. Kimberly arched into him as her mind went completely blank then her eyes danced with colors. She screamed out his name from her gasping lips-"

"_Kyouya!!!"_ Kyouya jolted as the image of Yuki bounced into his mind doing exactly as the girl in the book did and he was the one doing it to her. "Crap" he thought desperately as his boxers suddenly felt just a bit too tight. Stifling a groan, Kouya tried to think of things to cool him down. His father in a Speedo, his brothers in a Speedo, Tamaki in a Speedo! It didn't work every time his mind jumped to Yuki in a bikini smiling at him and licking her beautiful lips. "Damn!" he thought.

"His eyes danced up at her as he bent down to have his first taste of her. She screamed her lungs burning as his talented mouth ran up and down in a fluid movement that was flying her to paradise. He glanced up at her and whispered softly-"

"_Cum for me, Yuki."_ Kyouya saw himself now. The handsome man that was pleasuring the woman before him. Yuki looked down at him and groaned as he licked her most sensitive area. Kyouya shook his head and felt his breathing grow heavy. He couldn't last much longer. Then she said it, the dying words that made his body shot up.

"-and she came, hard for him. In the moment her eyes saw stars and she moaned out his deep name that ran like candy in her mouth-"

Kyouya had felt her reach down and her breathe reached his ear. "Oh, Kyouya," she whispered blowing lightly on the shell of his ear. Kyouya was lost to oblivion has he bolted upright his cheeks flaming and his breathing heavy. He saw red as she closed the book and crawled up to him on the bed. She set herself down on his lap. His erection rubbed her thigh and he groaned loudly. In a moment, Yuki wrapped her arms around Kyouya and smiled in apology. "I'm sorry Kyouya. It was all I could do. I hope you'll forgive me for embarrassing you, but I couldn't resist."

She was cut short from her apology as his mouth crashed down on hers. She blinked in surprise but gasped as his hands ran down to her bottom and rubbed in a lazy circle. He brought a hand up to tip her head and deepen the blooming kiss. When they pulled for air he grinned maniacally at her and this time a shiver came. The shiver was not of fear, but of anticipation.

"You have pushed me for the last time Miss Youkuchi. Now it is time for you to pay back what you owe me." Yuki's heart pounded against her chest as he removed her suit jacket and undid the tie. He brought his lips to her pulse and suckled at the sensitive spot. He body arched into him and she whispered his name. Maybe teasing him hadn't been a bad idea after all. He whipped through the buttons on her shirt with ease and flung it and whatever was left off. He looked down at her and reached down to take a tight peak in his mouth. Yuki's eyes blanked for second before she moaned deeply holding the back of his head to her, her fingers grabbing his messy black hair. He reached down with one hand and skillfully unbuttoned her pants slipping them down in one swish. The cold air hit Yuki and she grabbed at his shoulder. Left in only their underwear, Kyouya placed her below him on the bed towering dangerously over her. Her insides warmed and her center started to pound and throb.

In an instant she knew what she wanted. "Kyouya," she whispered her voice harsh with lust. "I need you." His eyes flashed, as they rarely did, with emotion that spoke volumes. A quick as he could make it, Kyouya ripped the panties away from her and slipped off his boxers. Yuki gulped as she stared at his enormous size. She started to panic. It must have been visible, because Kyouya slowed and gently kissed her. When he stopped and looked down at her. "I won't lie, it might hurt the first time, but it is going to get better. Trust me." Yuki reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging tightly.

"I do trust you." He smiled shyly and made Yuki smile back. Then he thrust in. Her body felt like it had been split open she cried slightly in pain but simply tightened her arms. He whispered sweet nothings to her as he let her adjust. Then he gently whispered into Yuki's ear and her tears dried. They started again when she nodded.

Taking this as a go he started to move. Yuki gasped and moved with him her heart pounding and her breathe heavy. He looked like he was struggling as well. In a small worry, Yuki reached up and locked her lips to his. They groaned together as they both found the oblivion they were searching for. As they split, their breathes' mingled and Yuki smiled up at him and rested her head her tired body. "I love you too, Kyouya." She said. He grinned and flopped down next to her.

Nestling herself into him he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "What gave you the idea of reading smut to me anyway?" She shrugged a light and laughed. "Maybe I just wanted to see how you would respond. Silly me."

Kyouya let his head rest on top of hers. Kyouya froze as something dawned on him. "I didn't use protection." Yuki froze too before she sighed. "I'm on a pill."

"Oh, well that might help." She laughed. Looking up at him, Yuki stared dreamily. He stared back. "I love you. I didn't know when I fell in love. Maybe it was when you talked to my brother like he was a monster for insulting me or maybe it was when you cried on my behalf for my situation in life." Yuki nodded and reached to bring the bed-spread up to her chin and wrapped it around them.

"I don't know when I fell in love with you either, Kyouya. I guess it could have been when you told my father how "charming" a woman I was."

"I didn't give in because I was to full of pride."

"I didn't give in because my family would be prejudice." They laughed. They rested in silence for a second before Yuki swore. "What?"

"I forgot about Tamaki.' Kyouya groaned softly. "Forget it. I have a lot better things to do then go to the beach." Yuki nodded, but sighed. "You know I was really hoping we could escape the others and make love on the beach, but oh well."

Kyouya froze and then gave a wicked grin. "Bring the book."

Tamaki walked down the stares his eyes glazed. The others stared in worry. Haruhi glanced behind him then back at Tamaki. "Where are Kyouya and Yuki?" Tamaki's faced reddened. "I don't know when they'll be coming down." He was going to be scarred for life. It was just his luck to try and wake up Kyouya when he well more then "awake".

"Hey boss, why is your nose bleeding?"

A.N: Well I hope you people like. Be gentle this is my first M rated fan-fic and no I am not experienced in such an act. Please Review and tell me what you think! Please No Flames!


End file.
